Let's Keep Them Apart
by nkcookiewriter
Summary: The time has come to go on another quest. But what if this quest involves Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere? Why does Percy want to keep demigods and wizards apart? What other secrets does he have?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV:**

_Another attack. when will these attacks end?_

Percy was starting to feel worn out. Their borders were breaking and the camp was under constant attack.

Percy pulled back and looked around for Annabeth.

_Good. She's alive and seems to be unhurt. What should I do in a time like this?_

Ever since the Titan War, everyone looked up to him as their leader. It would always be "Percy" this, and "Percy" that. Percy felt like he should guide the demigods of the camp.

_We need help. Who can I call at a time like this?_

Percy had a sudden thought, but pushed it away.

_NO! I cannot call them at any costs. Their power will annihilate the camp and it will be destroyed._

Percy went in and killed off the last remaining monsters.

* * *

"Today, we are in this rec room, or war council because of the constant attacks to our camp. Something must be done about this. Now, our brilliant children of Athena have figured out the root cause of our problem. The monsters have gotten much more powerful and are now able to break through our camp walls. If we don't fix this problem right away, it will result in chaos, destruction, and the injuries and deaths of many of your friends. That is why, I will be choosing a camper to go on a quest., a quest to make the Golden fleece stronger. I choose Percy Jackson to lead this quest. Percy, you may pick any two members to accompany you on the quest, but first, you must receive a prophecy from Rachel to make sure that you are the one. "

Percy nodded at Chiron and walked up to Rachel and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"What is my destiny?"

_The owl, the trident, and the martyr shall go._

_To the land that's unknown to this world._

_In search of something that cannot be found,_

_The three shall fail and come back around_

_Last minute hope shall prevail in the end,_

_secrets revealed, time will transcend._

Percy took a deep breath and sat back down in his chair.

* * *

**Annabeth PoV**

Annabeth watched Percy as he walked back to his chair.

_Why is Percy paling? Does he know anything about the quest that I don't? Or is he just scared?_

Annabeth stood up to speak

"Okay, so far it's Percy, a child of Athena, and..."

Annabeth frowned.

"A martyr?...Doesn't that mean like a sacrifice or someone who suffers greatly for a cause...like a martyr to social justice..."

Katie spoke up.

"But if someone was sacrificed...wouldn't they already be dead?

The rec room fell into a quizzical silence.

_Percy's not looking at any of us. Does he know who the martyr is?_

Annabeth stood up once again.

"We can't sit around here all day. The camp is in danger. We need to figure this out quickly, and if you know something...don't be afraid to speak up."

Annabeth paused for a moment to give Percy a pointed look.

"Percy? Would you like to add anything?"

Percy looked up, his face pale and sweaty. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Percy? Are you okay? You look pale."

Annabeth looked at him with concern

"Is anything worrying you? You can trust us, you know."

"N-no. I'm fine...and I don't have anything to say about the quest."

Percy inhaled.

"How about we discuss the rest of the prophecy. "The three shall fail and come back around"...That doesn't sound good."

Clarisse nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, it basically says the outcome of the quest."

Annabeth saw Percy visibly swallow and stand up.

"I agree with Clarisse. I mean, if we are just going to fail, why go on this quest? Nothing good is going to come out of it."

Percy looked around nervously, and sat down.

The rec room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

_Percy looks scared. If he's scared, it must really be something to be afraid of, but we have to go on this quest at any cost._

Annabeth watched Percy calm down once more and stand up to look at her.

"Annabeth, will you go with me on the quest?"

Annabeth smiled.

"Of course."

Percy smiled and looked at the rest of the counselors.

"It's settled then, Annabeth and I will go on the quest. We will leave tomorrow morning."

Travis stood up and put his hands in a T.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it. That only makes for two members. We need to figure out who the third one is."

"We won't be able to, because nobody has any idea who the martyr is. It'll take forever. I'll take Annabeth tomorrow morning and leave. Maybe we will meet them along the way."

Clarisse decided to speak up.

"This is not good Percy! If you don't follow as per the prophecy-"

* * *

**Percy PoV**

Percy tuned out Clarisse as he sensed a familiar energy.

_What is this power? I've only seen it with them...It can't be...It's her! The martyr!_

Percy suddenly ran out of the Big House, ignoring the screams of his fellow counselors.

He sprinted down the hill, all the way down to the road. All of the counselors struggling to keep up.

_There she is._

He looked to his left, to the girl with the scarlet red hair. Her back was turned, but he could see that she had gotten into a big fight with her many bandages.

_Please don't turn around, please don't turn around._

She noticed his presence and turned around.

"Percy? Is that you?"

"What are you doing here, Erza!?"

**He didn't mean to say it so harshly, but he had to keep their destructiveness apart. It will be too much power in one place.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guy's I just wanted to say I don't own fairy tail.**

**Also The martyr idea is not mine. I got it from a YouTube Fairy Tail AMV :This is War.**

**Anyways, This is my first crossover so I'd love it if you guys comment. And if you like it follow. **

**Thanks! =)**

**NK**


	2. Chapter 2

Erza frowned and looked at Percy.

_That was harsh._

Just then, Erza saw Percy's friends catch up with him. All of them were tired and panting. Their eyes passed from her to Percy repeatedly. Finally, a blond haired girl spoke up.

"Percy? Who is this girl? do you know her?"

Percy's eyes looked nervously from Erza to the blond girl.

"N-no. I've never seen her in my life."

The blond girl gave him a puzzled look.

_I see... Percy...you want to keep us apart, to prevent too much power gathering in one place. I'll respect that. Don't worry, I'll back you up._

"That's right. I've never seen this boy in my life. He suddenly came running to me from the top of that hill."

Erza tried to back him up, but their disbelief was clear to her.

Erza faked a cough and spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Do you have any water? I seem to be coming down with a sore throat."

_That was a pathetic attempt to change the subject._

"Water? um...sure. right this way."

"Thank you...um..."

"It's Percy."

Erza nodded.

"And you are?"

"Erza. Erza Scarlet."

Percy nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

"Follow me."

Erza started to follow, but stopped once she heard the whispered protests of the others.

"Percy! What are you doing? You can't take her in! She's a mortal!"

_What a weird statement..._

"Of course I'm mortal. Have you ever met someone immortal?"

_Oh...that was a stupid statement...Zeref is immortal...and so are the Greek gods._

Everyone looked at each other. Erza could see their thoughts like they were saying "You have no idea."

"Percy...are we going?"

Percy gave the whole group a look to assure them that it was ok.

Percy walked in the front, Erza walked behind him, and the rest of the group followed.

They neared closer and closer to a big pine tree. Erza could make out a mini dragon sleeping around the tree, as if protecting the sheep's skin draped on it.

Percy passed the tree with ease and Erza could feel stares on her back as she started to pass the tree.

_Nothing happened._

The sighs of relief that came from the people were heard loud and clear.

"See. I told you it would be okay." Percy acted like he knew this was going to happen, but Erza knew he was doubting if she could pass through or not. It seemed to be some kind of border.

Erza could hear some whispers amongst the crowd.

"She's a demigod!"

"Don't you think she is a bit old to be one? How did she survive?"

"Where did she get all of those injuries from?"

Erza pretended not to hear, but she felt amused at the fact that they thought she was a demigod. Percy did well in keeping their worlds separate.

Percy led her up to what looked like a big farm house. He walked through the open door and motioned for her to follow.

Erza stepped through the doors to see a room and off to a side a hallway. The room had a refrigerator on the side and Percy opened it, took out a bottle of water and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

Erza took it, but she didn't feel thirsty anymore. She took a sip just to be polite.

She looked to the side to see a centaur watching her intently.

"Percy, who is this young lady?"

"This? oh...um...she is a girl I met on the hill...her name is Erza."

"Is she a demigod?"

"Um...looks like it. She passed the borders with ease."

By now, the whole group had caught up with them and were standing in the back. Erza could feel the awkward tension between everyone. After a while, the centaur spoke again.

"Oh I see... Erza is it?"

Erza nodded.

"Well then, Erza, you will need to view our introduction video on being a demigod. And you will need to treat those wounds of yours. How can you still stand? You're wrapped in bandages from nearly head to toe."

_What is he talking about? I only have my forehead wrapped and my arms and legs. This is nothing._

"I'm fine. I've taken worse and I can barely feel these wounds."

Erza saw Percy cringe when she said that.

_Looks like he doesn't want any of my identity to be revealed._

On the other hand, the centaur was surprised at her answer. Normally the people at Fairy Tail would just give her an awed look, but here she got a strange look as well as surprised from the centaur.

He cleared his throat.

"Well then...Percy, would you like to show her around and explain everything to her? Oh and make sure you get her wounds treated...so stop by the Apollo cabin."

"Wait, what about the counselor's meeting?"

"It looks as if to me, we aren't going to get any farther, but we have to discuss this again. So all of you will have to skip the campfire tonight. I'm sorry about that, but this is urgent. For now just stick to your regular schedule and think over the meaning. I have to teach archery right now. I'll see you kids tonight."

The centaur trotted out of the door at the end of the hallway. As soon as he did so, all of the other counselors walked out splitting into twos or threes, talking quietly. Erza saw that only one girl remained: The blond haired, gray eyed girl.

"Percy, who was that centaur?"

"His name is Chiron. He's our activities director. Come on. I need to give you a tour of the camp."

The blond haired girl leaned on the door frame. She stopped Percy as he tried to leave.

"Percy, I can give the tour. You look sick. Go to your cabin to rest."

Erza noticed that Percy** was** looking pale and he was dragging his feet. Was the sight of her really making him that sick? Or had something happened **before** she came?

Percy hesitated, but gave up.

"Okay, Annabeth, you can do it for me. Thanks."

Annabeth gave him a smile and hug.

"Sure, anytime."

They watched Percy walk back in the direction of his cabin. Annabeth's smile melted and she got a faraway look in her eyes like she was thinking 100 mph. Finally, she turned to look at Erza.

"How do you know Percy?"

Erza decided to play dumb.

"Percy? I don't know him. I've never seen him before today."

The girl was intelligent and she could clearly tell that Erza was lying. Her face became very hostile and she unsheathed a dagger.

"Listen _Scarlet_ everyone else may believe that you are new to this, but I don't. I want answers. NOW. Or else I will rearrange your features so bad that no one else will be able to recognize you."

Erza kept a blank face and started at her. She could feel her own temper boiling, but kept it under control.

**When the girl saw that Erza wasn't going to respond, she lunged straight for her eye with a fierce war cry.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think? Who will win? Erza or Annabeth? **

**Review. Comment. Follow.**

**NK**


	3. Chapter 3

_Too slow_

Erza caught Annabeth's wrist with her hand before it touched her eye. Erza, unfazed by everything, used her captured wrist and flipped her over. The shock on her face was brighter than the sun.

_This girl clearly thinks she is superior in this camp. She has too much pride._

Erza caught herself saying this and she scolded herself because she also had weaknesses.

The girl got up slowly, her eyes boiling with anger. Erza calmly stood, hands by her side. Annabeth got ready to strike again, but was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Annabeth!"

A blond haired, gray eyed boy ran up to her panting slightly. He looked at the knife in her hands and Erza watching calmly. He was at a loss for words at first. He didn't know what to make of the situation. It looked like Annabeth was attacking Erza for no reason. Annabeth put away her dagger in a hurry to hide the fight. Annabeth straightened up completely and got ready to answer the boy.

"Yes, Malcolm?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow questioningly, but did not say a word about what he saw.

"After you're done with the tour Chiron wants you to fill in for Percy at swordplay."

"Ok. Sure."

Annabeth nodded and watched him run back in the direction he came from. Erza broke their silence.

"You have swordplay here?"

"Yes. We train all of the demigods here to fight and defend themselves with a sword, bow and arrow and a spear. Along with some hand-to-hand combat and survival skills."

Annabeth's voice was still tight with anger, but Erza could sense her pride about the camp.

"Sounds fun."

"It is."

"Where did you learn to use a knife? You never mentioned anything about knife training."

"You're right. I'm the only one who uses a knife. I had to learn by experience unfortunately."

"Oh. I see."

While this conversation had been going on, Annabeth had led Erza to the cabins. They stood in the center while Annabeth explained the meaning of demigod.

"A demi god is-"

"-half greek god, and half human."

Annabeth frowned. "Yes, but how did you know that?"

"Um...someone told me."

That wasn't entirely a lie. When she had met Percy, he told her he was a demigod and explained the reality of the Greek myths. The only information she had left out was Percy's name.

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but Erza cut her off one more time.

"I also know that the Greek Gods are real. I really don't need any information."

Annabeth was trying to figure out who could have given this information out, but she failed in pinpointing a suspect.

Erza's knew that she wasn't a demigod but this whole thing with godly parents and such had really perked her interest.

"So... Annabeth, who do you think my godly parent is?"

"Hmmmm well, from what I think you might be my sister, a daughter of Athena. You look intelligent. On the other hand, your reaction to my move during our "fight" wasn't a normal one, so you might be a child of Ares, but still, to have survived this long...how old are you?"

"19"

"Thats long for a demigod. How did you survive?"

"The same way I got these wounds. By fighting."

Suddenly Annabeth looked like she remembered something. She opened her mouth

"This can't be a coincidence. The quest, the prophecy, your arrival. It has to be connected in some way."

Annabeth paused to think.

"Have you ever heard of a martyr?"

"A martyr? Like a sacrifice?"

_There isn't anyone I know that could be a sacrifice...I can only think of that time in the tower._

"I can't think of anyone..." She faltered when she saw the look Annabeth was giving her. Annabeth clearly didn't trust her.

"What about yourself...Erza?"

"Myself huh? Well, there is one incident that I remember. It's a lo-"

"-ng story, but I have time."

"Well, it's a time that I don't like to remember, but long story short, I was almost sacrificed for something, so maybe I could be considered as a martyr, but I still don't understand about the prophesy and quest thing you are talking about."

"We have a problem. The golden fleece, yes the same one from the myths, keeps our borders strong. It keeps the monsters out and the camp safe for demigods to live. Today, we discovered that the borders are starting to fail. The monsters have begun to attack and many are severely injured. We've set up border patrols to fend them off for now, but we are going on a quest tomorrow morning to find something that will make the fleece stronger.

Here, we rely on the oracle to decide who shall go on a quest. The oracle presents us with a prophesy and we ponder over the meaning of it to decide our direction of the quest. The first line of the prophecy is 'The owl, the trident, and the martyr shall go.' An owl is the symbol of Athena so, Percy picked me out of my siblings. Percy is the only son of Poseidon, so that means he has to go. And the last member of the quest is the martyr. We couldn't figure out who it was, but now that I think about it, seems like Percy was hiding something. It's like he knew it was you all along."

Erza opened her mouth to protest.

"Save it, Erza. I know you knew him before. There's no point in lying. I'm good at reading people and I can tell if someone is telling the truth or not. But the question is, why did he hide it from us? What is the reason behind this? It's almost like he betrayed- No! I can't think like that. Percy would never do something like that."

Annabeth glanced at the watch before she could get lost in her thoughts.

"It's 12. Time for lunch. I'll show you to the mess hall. You have to sit at the Hermes table because you haven't been claimed yet."

Annabeth told Erza to stand in the back of a line while she went to the front of the line to talk to the counselor. Annabeth walked back to Erza.

"All's good. You are now an undecided member of the Hermes Cabin."

* * *

Erza didn't say a word when the camp went about their routinely scraping of food into the fire. She continued to remain silent through dinner.

The centaur, Chiron stood up at the end to make an announcement.

"Counselors! We are holding a meeting after lunch to discuss the prophecy and quest. Please finish as quickly as possible and come to the Big House."

_I'm no counselor, but I may have to take part in the quest. Maybe I should talk to Annabeth._

Somehow, in the middle of the tour, Erza and Annabeth had made an unspoken temporary truce. A promise to cooperate until all of this is over.

When Erza looked up from her plate, she saw that Annabeth already beat her to it. Annabeth was looking at her to say "Go to the Big House."

All of the counselors were finished and they got up to move. Annabeth nodded at her to get up, but nobody noticed their exchange.

Erza got up and started to move toward the Big House. She could feel all eyes on her and murmurs through the crowd. Some of the counselors who were ahead of her, heard the waves of conversation and turned around to look at her. Erza kept walking calmly through the counselors as they stepped to the side to make way.

She walked a few more feet until someone said "What are you doing?"

Erza turned around to face a brown haired girl with traces of soil wiped on her jeans.

"I'm walking to the Big House."

"Um...the announcement was only for the counselors. Didn't you hear?"

"Of course. I'm not deaf. I just assumed that anybody that is participating might need to come too."

"What are you talking about?"

**"I am the martyr. The final member of the quest."**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I think Erza was a little OOC and so was Annabeth in my opinion. Tell me what you think. I like to get reviews even if they don't compliment the story.**

**Review. Comment. Follow. **

**NK =)**


End file.
